


Black Tie Required

by RPGwrites



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/M, Fluff, ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites
Summary: Everyone has an opinion over what happened at the sushi bar. Even Garrus Vakarian. Just before going to the Casino Garrus and Shepard talk about important things.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Black Tie Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fizziefizzco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/gifts).



> This is part of my 200 Followers Prompt Giveaway gifted to [ fizziefizzco ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco). A huge shout out to [ Ripley95 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley95/) for betaing. I really appreciate it. Alycia Shepard belongs to [ fizziefizzco ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco). Thank you for letting me write her.

When Shepard thought about how her shore leave was going to go, this was not what she had in mind. She wouldn’t be surprised if she woke up in her caban and this was all a dream. Things started to go wrong when she found out Joker didn't invite her to the sushi bar. 

When Joker said he didn’t invite her a frown appeared on her features. Clearly there must be a misunderstanding. She didn’t think anything strange of it until Brooks came. 

Hearing people wanted to kill her wasn’t something new. Ceberus was only one example. The question was who were these people? 

Shepard wasn’t sure what to think of Brooks. One thing for sure is that Brooks needed to relax. She was so nervous. Stammering over her words. Overall she seemed like a nice person, but Shepard only knew her for a few hours. 

Besides, Brooks was in an unfamiliar situation today. 

Everyone had their opinions over what happened. Most comments were from her breaking the expensive resturant’s floor and others, like Joker wanting to talk about the bait thing. 

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice say, bringing her back to the present, standing in her apartment.

Her lips turned into a smile when she saw it was Garrus, “Hey, yourself.”

“You’re thinking hard about something,” he said after his eyes looked her over. 

Shepard only threw a shrug, “Just thinking.” Her eyes went to Brooks where she and Liara discussed something important. “What do you think of our new ally?”

Garrus’ eyes focussed on the Staff Analyst trying to give his human girlfriend an answer. “I don’t know,” his mandibles changed into a serious expression, “I don’t have enough information. But she seems like someone we can trust. She just needs…”

“To chill out,” Shepard went on where Garrus trailed off. 

Garrus seemed to consider her words, “She’s very...talkative.” He didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. Maybe it was neither. 

Shepard realized what it was: Brooks was nervous and scared. Each person had their own way to mask their nervousness. This was hers. 

Shepard had a feeling about her though. Something didn't add up. She couldn't put her finger on it.

But then again it was probably her L2. She could feel the signs of a migraine lingering in the air. She'd made a mental note to take something for it. That was if she could find something. It won't do her good to have one at the Casino. 

Shepard chuckled, “Yeah, but she’s alright.”

“You know,” Garrus pulled her body closer to him with his talons wrapped around her, “It’s nice to see where you lived before.”

She gave him a smile and she didn’t even know what it meant. Shepard felt… well she wasn’t sure how she felt about being back here. Maybe strange? The crew loved it and why wouldn’t they? “I’m glad you like it.”

“Oh, I didn’t say that.” His mandibles changed into an unreadable expression. He let go of her and looked around. As if deciding what his opinion of her apartment is. 

Shepard frowned, “You don’t?”

The fireplace gave them a cozy atmosphere and she saw some of the crew members talking around the apartment. Exchanging their opinions of this place. Some were critics, others were positive. She couldn’t hear most of them and it only faded away in the background. 

“Oh, it’s nice,” he said fast when he looked at her again. “The enemies could infiltrate easily though. This place doesn’t have a good defensive system.”

Shepard let out a laugh. This was exactly like Garrus to say something like that. 

These days she thought a lot about her father. Afterall, he was in the frontlines. Fighting the war. She didn’t think he would give her the apartment. That was the last thing she expected. 

She admired him for staying on Earth. Fighting the fight. But a part of her wanted to stay as well. Shepard knew what was at stake. 

She tried standing straighter with her spine. Her muscles still ached from her fall from the restaurant's floor. Though now the ache was dull. She suspected the medi-gel helped. 

"So, you think Kahn is our man?" Garrus suddenly asked. And she took a moment to catch up to her boyfriend. 

"No." That was too easy. Besides, they all heard the recording and something more was going on. "But I'd bet he knows something."

"Right." Garrus looked at her the same way he did when he saw her hours ago. Just before Wrex came to the rescue. "Black tie. I get to see you in a dress." 

Alycia Shepard smiled when she saw the excitement in Garrus’ eyes. “And you’ll wear something nice.”

“Oh, so you’re taking me?” Garrus said in a mock surprise. 

“Of course,” she said with all the confidence in the Galaxy. “Do you see another handsome tariun around?”

His eyes went to her red curls, “Would you be doing something different with your hair?” She heard a hint of curiosity. 

Shepard threw him a wink, “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Garrus looked at her lovingly and then his expression changed. “I’m sure this isn’t what you thought your shore leave would be.”

Shepard let out a low chuckle, “You’re right about that. But at least it’s exciting. And it’s one of a kind.”

“Not a moment to relax,” Garrus hummed. 

“Oh I don’t know about that,” her fingers interlocked with his. “After we catch my identity thief we might do something special.”

“Oh?” Garrus’ eyes brightened with curiosity. 

“I’ll handle the bad guys and I’ll leave you to that.”

“You know I’m a decent shot. I might teach you a thing or two.” His words helped her mind going back to her and him shooting on the Citadel. 

“Or I can teach you,” she gave him another wink. When she saw Brooks and Liara departing, she forced her mind back to the mission. “C’mon we need to get ready.”

* * *

“Oh wow,” Garrus was speechless when he saw her in a dress, “And I thought you looked good before.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” 

But before Shepard could say anything else, Brooks appeared. From where, she couldn’t say.

“Are you ready, Commander? The Casino awaits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and say hi on [ Tumblr ](https://rpgwarrior4824.tumblr.com/).


End file.
